Cold and Out of Breath
by ilikecrystals
Summary: Dean and Sam are lost in a snow storm with only themselves to keep each other warm. This story contains SLASH/Wincest. Please point out any errors or crap writing so I can fix. I love constructive criticism and reviews so bring 'em! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok, so this plot bunny is a result of the freak snow storm I found myself in once and I had to write it because it wouldn't release me until I did. The weather outside is frightful but the fire is still delightful…

Title of this fic stolen directly from Chris Daughtry, Over You. Powerful Man. Powerful voice.

#

#

The snow is relentless, big flakes sifting down soft and gentle before the howl of wind steals them, swirls them into circles and gusts, pulls and pushes like a tug of war then twists them into needles that pick and sting the skin, making it hard to see through the thick white of it.

Sam's so cold he doesn't think he'll ever be warm again. His feet went numb about a half hour ago, his hands before that and he knows his core temperature has dropped dangerously low because his legs are dead weight, solid lead, barely clearing the drifts of snow. Whenever he slides on the ice below and has to catch himself, his bones and muscles scream at him for the sudden movement and the ache that settles back in, like ice in his veins, makes him want to puke his guts out. He's shivering so violently his teeth are rattling and he peers ahead into the white, hoping to find the dim outline of something that they can use as shelter until this freak storm passes.

They'd had to abandon the Impala further up the mountain because it was hood up in a ditch. When the sudden squall had hit, Dean was disoriented with the sheer white gusting wall blowing over them, unable to see and even with Sam sticking his head out the window, squinting for the fog lines painted on the road, they'd drifted off course, off pavement and they'd both felt the sickening backward slide as the rear wheels tried to bite and catch but failed, spinning helplessly in space. When they'd wrenched open the doors, the fall into the deep snow below had pissed Dean off even more, his swearing peppering the air and once they got a good look, they realized the Impala wasn't going anywhere without a winch to drag her out. They were gonna need help.

Bobby. But, not tonight. No point in Bobby getting stuck out here with them.

Nope, they'd just have to find somewhere to hole up for the night and deal with this in the cold light of day. Sam had climbed back up, retrieving their duffle bags and they'd layered as many clothes as possible but their shoes…

His sneaks were already wet and all Dean had was steel-toed boots on and those were gonna freeze up real good unless they found someplace quick. Socks on their hands gave them warmth for only a few minutes before the wind and snow ripped right through them, turning the cloth icy and stiff.

Sam thought he remembered a cabin in the woods a ways back so they started off in the general direction of the way they came. For the first half hour, Dean kept up a constant stream of worry that his Baby would get hit by another car or snow plow but Sam assured him they were the only stupid fucks out in this weather because people from around here probably knew enough to listen to the freaking weather reports.

Dean had stopped talking since then, and Sam assumed he was concentrating on staying warm and moving forward but when he threw a glance over his shoulder, Dean's eyes had changed from glittering fierce to vacant dull, plodding behind woodenly and barely responding when Sam said his name.

Dean was scaring the crap out of him.

He'd never been able to handle the cold as well as Sam, always more sensitive to it and now, Dean had progressed from severe shivering to barely moving, his face gone gray and frozen, finally coming to a dead stop, swaying with exhaustion, with hypothermia and Sam had started dragging him, propelling them both forward through sheer force of will, his only thought to get Dean warm and dry.

Near as Sam could figure, they'd been in the storm for a little over an hour when the shadow came up fast, took form quick and thank Christ, there was the house, deserted and dark but the door was whole, intact, the windows unbroken and a chimney sliding up the side. Sam's heart quickened, that meant a fireplace and he'd pulled Dean close, his brother almost unconscious, muttering in his ear that they'd be ok, they'd be warm soon.

#

He slumps Dean against the wall and gives the door a heavy kick, because his fingers are useless, no way he could pick the lock but it buckles easy, hitting the inside wall with a thud. He shoves Dean in ahead of him and onto the couch, pulling off the socks on Dean's hands and blowing onto the cold white fingers.

"D-Dean, Dean, come on, y-you with me?" He rubs his hands over Dean's vigorously, trying to get friction going, his voice shaking as the cold shivers rack through his own body. He looks around in the dark, spies the huge stone fireplace and turns back to Dean "Listen, I'm gonna s-see if there's w-wood outside. Gotta get a f-fire going…be back in a m-minute."

Outside again, Sam can barely see through the wind and the snow, his face numb and stiff, lashes covered with frozen white and his cheeks feel burned raw, the gale lashing and ripping at his exposed flesh. He rounds the side of the cabin and sees a snow covered lump against the wall, a brush of his hand shows the cord of wood underneath and Sam digs in deep, wanting the driest wood he can get, filling his arms and making his way back to the door.

Four more trips and there's enough for the night and Sam finds some kindling on the hearth, piling it under the logs and lighting a match to it, throwing up a prayer that the wood's dry enough to catch. And _yes_, the old maple sputters and sparks, almost dies and then roars to life a second later, blessed heat on his face but something's wrong, there's smoke billowing out into the room and with a muttered, "Fuck!", Sam yanks open the flue.

The flickering light from the fire illuminates the small house and he looks around, doing a mental inventory of things they can use to survive. They're in a large room where overstuffed chairs and couches surround a thick, fur rug that lies in front of the stone hearth. A rickety ladder just off to the side leads to what looks like a loft, the door under it must be the bathroom and he spies the kitchen past the couch, the white metal and chrome cabinets catching and winking with the gleam of the fire. Sam quickly lights the oil lamps he sees scattered around the room, sending a glow from one end of the cabin to the other, the shadows dancing and twisting on the walls and over Dean's face.

Dean.

He hasn't moved from where Sam put him, his breathing shallow and slow and Sam jumps up, does a fast search for blankets and finds some under a window seat, thick down coverlets that look soft enough to die in. God, he's so fucking cold and all he wants is to sleep forever but he has to help Dean first and then he can rest.

He kneels in front of Dean, starts pulling off his frozen clothes and Dean's eyes are unfocused, staring over his head as Sam undresses him. Dean's skin is fish white, not even blushing when Sam presses fingertips into it and Sam tries to remember everything he knows about frostbite and hypothermia. Don't warm the person up too quick, make sure they're dry and use body heat to bring their temperature back to normal.

When he finally has Dean down to skivvies he realizes even those are wet and yanks them off, wrapping his brother's naked body in the thick blanket, picking him up gently and laying him down in front of the fire. He strips off his own clothes, hanging everything up to dry, shivering as the cold air bites at his skin and he pulls the other blanket snug around his shoulders. He takes up an oil lamp and makes his way to the kitchen to check on supplies and half-heartedly pulls up the tap, stunned when he hears the gurgle of air followed by a groan of pipes and yes, there is a God, the flowing liquid dark brown at first then running clear as it sputters and spits from the faucet.

A quick look in the cupboards shows cans of soup and ravioli, tuna and spam, dry cereals, rice, beans…shit, this is a fucking gold mine!

The propane tank under the stove is nearly full so he rattles in a drawer for a can opener, finds a pot and puts some chicken soup on to heat. He opens more cupboards, crackers and cookies, bottles of juice, dried milk, and then, holy shit, is that what he thinks it is? He blinks hard, reaching up, not believing their good luck…it's whiskey, homemade by the look of it but beggars can't be choosers and there's four, no, five bottles of the stuff so he tucks one under his arm, carrying it into the living room with the pot of soup and some spoons.

Dean's ice-cold, hasn't warmed up at all and hasn't moved an inch, laying as if in a trance, not even noticing Sam's presence and shit, Sam needs to get him heated up fast.

"Dean." Sam pulls him up so Dean's laying on his chest, "Have some soup, it's warm and good, it'll make you feel better." And tries to spoon some into his mouth but Dean doesn't swallow and the liquid dribbles down his chin.

"Dean!" Sam tries again, slapping at his brother's face to get a response but nothing. Lights are on but no one's home.

Sam puts down the soup and reaches for the whiskey bottle, grabbing Dean by the hair and tugging back his head, prying his mouth open with a finger. Sam pours in a good wallop, gets it mostly in before Dean's coughing and hacking it back up, wheezing to breathe and pushing weakly at Sam.

Well, at least he got Dean's attention.

"Take more." And Dean fights against him but Sam wrestles him back down, giving him another good swig and Dean swallows this one and the next, and his eyes are focusing, clearing and he's _seeing_ Sam for the first time since they left the Impala.

"S-Sammy?" And his body is trembling violently, teeth chattering so hard Sam thinks they may break and Sam pulls Dean close, folding his arms around him to warm him but it's not helping, even though Dean's still wrapped up in the blanket, his shivering doesn't even slow down, not that Sam is that much warmer but still-

Sam takes a deep swig of whiskey himself and then another, feeling the burn of it make its way down his throat to his belly where it throws a layer of heat over him, warming him from the inside out and he's unwrapping Dean, laying him down on the rug so he can scoot up behind him, molding himself to Dean's back, cold ass in Sam's stomach, icy flesh against Sam's chest. He wraps them both up again so they're cocooned inside of two blankets, the soft rug under them and grabs a thick pillow to lay their heads on. He throws a leg over Dean's lower half, pulls him in close and tight against his chest, hugging him as hard as he can, willing his own heat into Dean's flesh.

"W-what're y-y-you-" Dean is gasping, hardly able to speak with the tremors racking through him and Sam hushes him.

"Body heat, Dean." He murmurs softly into Dean's neck, breathing onto the cold skin deliberately, trying to warm his brother every which way he can think of, "It's the best thing for hypothermia. Probably shouldn't have given you the scotch but it got you back here with me and now maybe I can get some soup into you."

"N-not hungry…just s-sleepy…so f-fucking tired…" And Dean's voice starts to fade.

Sam shakes him awake, "No you don't. No sleeping till I'm sure you're safe and warm. You could die in your sleep and I wouldn't even know so no way. You stay awake. First we warm you up, then we get some food into you and then you can sleep."

"Fucking b-bossy." Comes Dean's mutter and Sam smiles wide, hugging him in closer, huffing into Dean's hair with his warm breath and soon, Sam feels his own internal furnace finally kicking in, the blood flowing back into his veins, his fingers and toes picking and itching as the numbness fades and feeling comes back. He wraps himself around Dean, the warmth sliding and simmering between them, nothing breaking the silence in the room but their labored breathing and Dean's chattering teeth. Dean eventually quiets, his shivering lessoning with the warmth surrounding him, his jerking movements slowing and finally stopping and a deep sigh works up out of his chest as he curls his cold fingers into Sam's hands, his feet on one of Sam's legs to get the last bit of him warm.

"Look at me." Sam urges and when Dean turns his head, catches his gaze, Sam can see the color starting to bloom back in the white face and Dean's eyes drift closed and snap back open, struggling to stay awake now that he's warm, trying to do what Sam said but Sam feels himself slipping away, down into the heat, the pull of exhaustion almost too much for him and he starts, jerking himself back to awareness every few minutes.

"Sammy, can't stay 'wake…"

He struggles back to the surface, musta gone down for a few minutes and reaches up to slap himself lightly on the face, "Have to, Dean. Have to."

And Dean rolls over, burying his still cold nose into Sam's neck and Sam jolts back, "Jesus, Dean, your face is like ice."

"Thought that'd wake you up." Dean's got a laugh buried in his voice and when he cuddles the rest of him in nice and close, Sam is suddenly very aware that his brother is naked, pressing up against him, the half hardness of Dean laying against Sam's thigh and holy shit, this isn't good, not good at all-

He looks over Dean's head at the far wall, deer and antelope heads are staring back at him and Jesus, that's totally gross and weird and should be a total turn-off but just then, Dean shifts against him, moving himself to one side and Sam feels a sticky spot on the downy hairs of his thigh, pinching as it cools and when Dean's arms slide around his waist, Sam gives a moan of dismay because he feels his own dick twitch in response and what the fuck?

Dean rubs his nose against Sam's chest, back and forth to warm it and Sam knows it's an innocent act, but damn it, he's getting hotter by the second, his arousal is gonna be very apparent any minute now and he's gotta get this freaking thing under control because this is his _brother _he's getting a hard-on over and that's fucking wrong, seriously wrong-

He likes women, not dudes and it's just been a long time in between lays, that's all, hell, he hasn't been with a woman in months and of course he's horny and turned on-

Especially with Dean naked in his arms and snuggled in close, anybody would feel the same because let's face it, Dean's freaking handsome as all hell, with that gorgeous face and lean, hard body, especially when his voice gets all commanding and firm, mmm-

Sam jerks himself back so hard he almost whiplashes his neck. What in hell is he thinking about Dean's commanding voice for? He hates it when Dean gets all bossy on him and won't let him make decisions, it pisses him off to no end and since when does he think about Dean's looks or body? Come on, this is _Dean_-

The guy who put itching powder in Sam's shorts, who stuck a dirty spoon in his mouth and took pictures, who makes fun of him at every turn, calling him a girl and a dork-

The guy who went to hell for Sam, who loves him totally, completely, always taking care of Sam first before seeing to his own needs, always looking out for him-

When Dean hitches in his hips to get closer still, Sam's dick is right there between them, hard and solid and there's no way Dean doesn't know what that is and _holy shit_, now Dean's gonna fucking punch him or laugh at him and it's not like he planned this or anything, it just happened-

Dean goes completely still for a moment and Sam closes his eyes, waiting with dread because he knows this'll give Dean ammunition for the next year, at least, to torment Sam with and crap, this fucking sucks.

He waits for the cutting jibe that never comes, instead, Dean's mouth flutters across his own, jetting a sizzling jolt of electricity down Sam's spine, lips pressing in, soft and cautious and Sam jerks away, staring down at his brother like he's lost his mind, a thrill of something sharp and hungry flaring up into his chest.

Dean's eyes flick to his and away and he's shrugging an apology, "Sammy, I…God, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that."

"Dean-"

"Don't, Sam, ok, just don't. Let's just forget it, huh?"

Dean can't look at him, eyes lowered and face flushed, as if ashamed and he pushes away from Sam, sits up and shrugs off the blanket. Sam tries to haul him back but Dean's up and moving before Sam can catch him, "Dean, where-where are you going?"

"I'm warm enough now. I can have my own blanket."

"Dean, wait-"

"Where's that soup, dude?" And Dean keeps his back to Sam, scrambling to his feet, covering his nakedness with one of the quilts and taking the pot of soup up onto the couch, leaving Sam staring after him, an forlorn loneliness floating through him, his arms aching for Dean to come back again.

He stays where he is, turning back to stare into the fire, listening to Dean slurp the soup and thinking about Dean's lips, how soft they were on his and how the pressure of that mouth on his had flickered something deep and raw in his belly, stirred his dick to wakefulness and left him shaking again, but this trembling had nothing to do with the cold.

He licks a tongue across his own mouth, tasting his brother, familiar, like coming home and he'd always known Dean would taste like this. He rubs a thumb over his lips, the tingle of the kiss still there, in his memory, and God, he wants more of that taste, more of Dean-

He tries to turn his brain away, can't look at this too close because it'll be his undoing, change things forever and-

The emotions rush into him fast and furious, the floodgates open and he can't catch his breath, gasping over lungs that have drawn up tight in his chest and he can't cope with this, it's too much-

_This_ is why. _This_ is the reason he's always felt like a freak, even in his own skin.

He's in love with Dean.

Christ, with his own brother. What kind of a fucked up person does that, feels that way?

But there it is, clear and sharp, no arguing with it anymore now that it's shown its face and he knows in his gut, in his heart that he's always felt this way, always wanted Dean like this but couldn't admit it, even to himself because it's dirty and wrong.

So very, very wrong and yet-

It wasn't.

This is the one person in the world he trusts, the one person that's always been there for him no matter what. He's shared everything with Dean, every success, every failure and Dean's taken him in, taken him back even when he shouldn't have, given Sam a home no matter where they are, surrounding Sam with love

Dean's his hero.

He realizes that Dean must have finished the soup because there's only quiet above him and when he turns his head to check, Dean's staring at him intensely, green eyes catching the light of the fire and glittering down at him. He knows his heart is showing in his eyes because a flicker of surprise crosses Dean's face and he's stuttering over Sam's name, the whisper of it barely reaching Sam's ears before he's rolling over onto his knees in front of Dean.

They stare into each other, heat pulsing suddenly between them and when Sam reaches out a hand, stroking down Dean's cheek, Dean's eyes close and his lips quiver, so delicious looking that Sam lets the pad of his thumb stroke across and they part seductively, letting Sam in-

And sweet Christ, how in hell can he _not_?

Sam tries to hold back, he really tries but that _mouth-_

The next thing he knows, he's got Dean's lips under his, parting them and sliding his tongue in, the sweet wet of it stealing the rest of his breath and when he finds Dean's tongue, quivering meekly inside, he curls around it, a shot of electricity zinging through his body at the mere touch.

He moans deep, feeling Dean's hand on his chest, trying to push him away but it's not happening, he's not stopping now, not when they both want this and Dean can _pretend_ all he fucking wants but Sam knows what he saw in Dean's eyes-

He pulls Dean in closer, spreading his mouth wider and taking him rough, possessing him, claiming him and he feels when Dean gives up, gives in and just lets him, opening up to let Sam take as much as he wants.

Sam's hips are between Dean's knees now, hands working their way inside Dean's blanket, sliding up the tense thighs slowly and circling back down to the knees, fingers spread wide and the next sweep up, he lets a thumb scrape along the underside of Dean's cock, now standing straight up against his stomach.

Dean jerks like something just stung his ass and tries to pull away but Sam pushes him backward and holds him there, plunging his tongue deep into Dean's mouth and Dean moans into him, rolling his hips suggestively.

When they break for breath, panting into the air between them, Dean's eyes are green coals of glowing fire, simmering up at him, begging for more, for everything and his voice cracks on the emotion, "Christ, Sammy, you-"

Sam swoops down, taking Dean's mouth with a fierce hunger, swallowing the rest of Dean's words down, sucking the soft lips into his own, swirling his tongue in, sliding over Dean's, the taste of his brother like a hot nectar, tickling his brain and whetting his appetite until he's shaking for more. He presses Dean back, peels open the blanket even more and lets his hands roam free, across the still cool chest while his mouth ravages and takes, parting the lips wide and diving in deep, wanting to be so close, wanting to own Dean-

And he pulls back, gasping in huffs of air, staring at Dean, at his mouth so bruised and swollen, at his eyes so steamy and full of lust, it's obscene, filthy and God, he _wants_.

Before he knows it, his lips are raking along the stubble on Dean's jaw, and he's nipping at the skin, working his way up to Dean's ear where he sucks and chews on the lobe, hot breath making Dean shiver against him and he licks along the shell, Dean's moans urging him along.

"Shit, Dean, so fucking hot…you don't even know…" And Dean's hands are in his hair, pulling his face up until his eyes are locked on Dean's and Dean leans forward, licks a hot trail along his bottom lip and down, sliding a path down his throat and suddenly pushing Sam back, down onto the rug, blanket falling away and Sam's hard on is there, straight up between them, making him blush and hide his face.

Dean's hands are tugging down his underwear, "Lift up, Sam." And when he does and he's free, the mouth that descends on him is pure fire, deliciously hot and wet, taking him in and releasing, mouthing at his balls until Sam's hips are jutting up into the air, thighs stretched taut, back arching into the sweet cavern holding him.

And he's come home, full circle, and Dean is taking care of him again, in total fucking control and for once, Sam doesn't fight against it. For once, Sam loves it, loves when Dean holds his hips down and pulls him in deep, flicking his tongue over and around the head of Sam's cock until Sam's crazy with desire, quivering with need and begging Dean for anything he wants to give Sam.

Dean's mumbling over his full mouth "Want you, Sammy, God, want you so _bad_-"

Sam needs to know and he stills Dean's head, one last moment of lucid thought before insanity takes him over, "How long, Dean?"

Dean lets Sam's dick pop out of his mouth and Sam doesn't think he'll answer because the quiet stretches out for infinity but then-

"For fucking always, Sam. For as long as I can remember."

And Sam smiles down at him and shakes his head in wonder, "Me, too, I think. Always had the want but I only now just realized what the fuck it _was_."

And Dean dives back down, licking and sucking until Sam is writhing underneath him, biting at his lower lip and running a shaking hand up through his hair, his other hand clenching the rug tight. Suddenly, Dean lets go of him and Sam gives a wail of distress because he's climbing up the wall, almost to the top and he's shaking with unfinished business-

Dean's mouth moves down, taking his balls into his mouth and Sam's legs are shoved up onto his chest and he helps, grabbing each under the knees and holding them up and the freaking heaven going on down below is sending him shooting to the moon, swooning and gasping and turning him into an idiotic puddle of goo, unable to make a coherent thought or even string two sensible words together.

"Dean, shit, fuck, Dean" and that becomes his chant as Dean's mouth moves lower, sucking over Sam's tight hole, circling around it with his tongue before using both hands to spread it wide, poking into it deep and it's so sweet, filling his belly with a rolling delicious wave of fucking desire so huge he wants Dean to swallow him whole, fuck into him until he screams with pleasure and not stop until he's shot his load deep into him.

"Jesus, Dean, please, need you…God, Dean-"

But Dean just moves in more, moaning low in his throat, tongue shoving in deep and pulling out and soon, pushing in a finger as deep as he can, crooking it so it scrapes along Sam's insides and making Sam jump and rock on his hips, whining into the air and begging Dean for more. Another finger joins the first when Sam feels Dean moving easily in and out and _Christ, that burns like a fuck but good, so good too_ and he hears his voice, low and grunting as the fingertips scrape on this one spot that's just shoots waves of heat through his cock.

"Shit, Dean, so fucking good…ohhh, right there, right there, man, yeah-"

And Dean's tongue licks around where his fingers are buried deep, "Christ, Sam, you taste so fucking _sweet_-"

And he's up, spitting on his own cock and Sam feels the push, the spreading and Dean's going slow but he's fucking splitting him in two and shit, he can't take it, it hurts too fucking much, Dean has the biggest fucking dick in the whole world and it's inside him-

"Ow, Dean, stop, it fucking- you gotta stop man, I can't- Christ-" And Sam's breathing through the pain, trying to take it and he feels Dean sliding out and reaches down, catching at his hips, "Wait-"

"Sammy, I don't want to hurt you, let me go, I'll pull out-"

"No! No, just, give me a second…" And he's puffing out his breath, willing his muscles to relax because he wants Dean inside him, wants to be filled up with his brother and finally, fucking finally, he feels himself go soft inside, releasing the death grip his ass had on Dean's dick and Dean feels it, moving forward slightly before pulling back, inching his way in. With each thrust, Sam grunts and hangs on, moaning out a tight cry as he's plundered in a place that's fighting against it every step of the way.

When Dean is buried in him, balls smacking against his ass, they breathe together, Dean's lips on his, "So tight, Sammy, so fucking tight and hot, feels perfect, just right-"

And Sam agrees, even though his asshole is on fire, he still feels like he's just come home and it's more than he's ever deserved, the feeling of belonging, of being enveloped in the best love ever.

Dean pulls out slow and easy and slides back in, the friction between them making Sam squirm against the itch inside him and Dean does it again, pull and thrust and God damn, that feels fucking good! The burn is even good, bringing Sam back, making him feel alive and vibrant, totally there, in the moment, Dean's dick hard and solid, filling him up, stuffing him tight and oh, yeah…

This…this right here is about the best fucking thing in the world.

"Look at me, Sammy." Dean's voice penetrates his world and his eyes snap open, cling to Dean's like a life-rope, "You feel me inside you, man? You're just taking me all in, just opening up for me- Christ Sam, wanna shove inside you till you break and start screaming my name. Wanna be the only one you think about, the only one who ever gets to do this to you-"

And with each sentence, Dean shoves in hard and pulls out, rough and rolling in, spreading Sam wide and thrusting in deep and then reaching in, grabbing Sam's dick in his hand and tugging up, jerking hard until Sam is rock hard and throbbing.

"Touch yourself, Sam. Jerk yourself off for me so I can see you come while I'm inside you-"

And Sam reaches down, grips himself and drags his wrist up and down, pulling and yanking until he's climbing the wall again, making good headway, got blue sky and clouds right above and he's jerking and twitching against his palm, thumbing under the sensitive head and scraping down the underside, rolling his balls in between his fingers, climbing faster, faster and-

Dean starts thrusting in earnest, pounding into his ass, stroking against that frigging sweet spot inside him like he's got fucking radar, making Sam's hips buck and jerk into him, making Sam beg for Dean to shove into him _harder, please God, harder_-

And Dean gives another deep shove and Sam's cresting, falling over the edge, crying out his delight, his release, spurting all over his hand and stomach and Dean's rocking against his ass, swaying and bucking into him until he gives a gasp, another shove in and then he's rigid, muscles tense-

Sam hears his whispered, "Fuck, Sammy, _fuck_!" in his ear before he feels the liquid shooting into him, filling his insides with sweet, hot, come and Dean's still pumping, still shaking, the waves of it rolling over him until he comes back to himself and collapses on top of Sam, kissing his neck with passionate lips before sucking and nipping his skin.

They rest together, breathing heavy, coming down slow and easy and Sam hangs on tight, scared Dean's gonna fly away and leave, change his mind and pretend this was just a dream.

Dean opens his mouth and Sam cuts in, "Don't you say a fucking word, man."

Quizzically, Dean frowns and just looks at him, "What?"

"If you're gonna say you're sorry and that we shouldn't have done this, just shut the fuck up, Dean, 'cause I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear guilt or recriminations. I don't care if it's wrong or bad. I love you, ok? So just don't."

Dean smiles, a shit-eating grin if he ever saw one, "All I was gonna say is that was the best fucking orgasm I ever had and I'm finally warm!"

Sam blinks at him, has the grace to look ashamed and says, voice small and meek "Oh."

Dean laughs, "Yeah, oh."

And Dean leans down, kissing him hard and possessive, driving all stupid thoughts from Sam's head and yeah, with some soup in him, Sam can totally gear up for round two…

#

#


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I thought Cold and Out of Breath was a one-shot but apparently, there was still more of the smut to tell. Chapter 2 be here and this is really it, I swear :)**

#

The firelight lays soft on tan flesh, the orange-yellow flickers throwing shadows deep into corners, colors lazy and fluid, the heat turning skin flushed pink-

The lazy slide of fingers through white fur, tickling along palms and forearms, surrounding with softness, with plush warmth-

The moans of passion ebb and flow, shifting hard through the air like a frantic melody-

The hiss and steam of smoke through the wood-

And the slap of flesh on flesh, the harsh cry of Dean coming undone, of Sam following close behind-

_Stepping into Eden, yea, brother...  
_

Sam jerks awake, the frigid air in the cabin seeping into his skin, surrounding his bones with the sickening memory of being lost in the storm, when he was cold, so fucking cold he couldn't even function, brain shutting down against the harsh raw wind and Dean-

He sits up quick as memories rush through him, Dean's mouth on him, Dean _in_ him and Christ, he's sore as hell but so whimpering grateful, so on his knees thankful for the time, for the closeness and even if it changes in an instant, at least he had it for a moment-

His eyes chance on the fire in the hearth, now down to glowing coals, almost out and he hurriedly untangles himself from Dean's long twist of legs and throws back the covers, crawling forward to throw some more logs on, naked skin goose dimpling at the icy air and he shivers as he watches the flames curl hungrily around the snapping, popping wood. The fire warms his face as it grows, flicking and spitting around the maple logs, the heat spreading through his chest and front and God, that feels _good_-

#

The smell of it burning is a sharp bite, a tickle of old memory in his brain, camping at the base of a mountain, his dad hunting for the nymph that haunted the woods while young Dean and Sam, at base camp, kept the fire stoked so the bears and mountain lions would steer clear.

He remembered snatches of that time, pictures smeared together like watercolor, gathering wood under his brother's watchful eye, stacking it high to get them through the night, a tin cup of warm apple cider being pressed into his hand, filled with the water pot Dean had bubbling over the flames. Dean was so smart, he'd rigged some metal wire he'd found into a makeshift burner and he'd filled Sam's belly with canned soup and beans before surprising him with the sweet drink and while it might just be a powdered mix from an envelope, it was good and warm and Sam drank it down eagerly.

Later, he remembered he got to curl up with Dean in a sleeping bag, cuddled in for warmth, the stroke of his brother's hands on his hair as Dean soothed him, calmed his fears at the unfamiliar night sounds and he'd fallen asleep on that warm strong chest, listening to the thump of his brother's heart, safe knowing Dean would stay awake and watch over him.

#

He turns, suddenly needing to see Dean's face, and there-

The flames play on the form snuggled up under the blanket, orange flickers across the beautiful skin, face relaxed in sleep, so young and innocent now, bare shoulder sloping down, arm curling under the fat pillow cradling the tired head. The wax and wan of colors across the naked flesh makes Sam's heart beat in time as he stares, mouth watering with desire, wanting to taste, to touch.

Something gives a loud pop behind him and he jolts, spins but it's just the fire, the split of wood steams and smolders as it hisses and he throws another log on for good measure, welcoming the wet heat of it as it rolls over them and through the room. He turns back to Dean, crawling over to kneel near him, gazing down at the familiar face, something sweet and warm swelling in his chest, so huge it almost hurts, makes it hard to breath.

Christ, every line, every curve of Dean, the rough cut hair, the ever present frown across the heavy brows now smoothed out in sleep, the nose, bumped and broken too many times to count, the strong jaw that slopes down, the notch in the chin that Sam just wants to lick and that mouth-

His lips are too feminine, too girlish and Dean knows it, always thrusts the bottom one forward to make himself look tougher, more macho but it just draws attention to them and it's impossible to pull his gaze away once Sam settles on them. The memories of that mouth sliding up and down on his dick is enough to make him dizzy, overwhelmed with heat and suddenly wanting nothing more than to rip the blanket off his brother and take him, hard and fierce in this thick, soft rug.

God, he wants to bite and mark Dean all over his body because Dean's _his_, always has been, always will be-

Sam gives a deep sigh because he can't do that, doesn't know if he has that right yet, because yeah, they'd had awesome sex but then had fallen asleep almost immediately after, cold exhaustion and emotion taken its toll and he doesn't know how Dean will be when he wakes up.

Maybe he'll want to deny, want to forget this whole thing ever happened.

He'll probably punch me and call me a girl, make me feel stupid for even thinking this could be real between us, Sam thinks sadly, staring at the line of Dean's neck sloping into his shoulder, it's so smooth and gleaming in the light of the fire, and Sam wonders if it would taste as good as it looks-

"You see anything you like?"

The voice is smooth, like warm honey, deep and rolling around Sam's head, making his stomach give a jolt of pleasure and Sam's eyes find Dean's, now wide awake and staring back, laughter gleaming as he raises an eyebrow at Sam suggestively.

Sam smiles back, shrugs nonchalantly, teasing, testing, "Some stuff maybe."

And Dean growls at him, sitting up suddenly and pulling him in with a rough hand around his neck, taking his lips in a possessive, sizzling kiss, tongue dancing and sparking over his until Sam's dizzy with lust and then pulling back, staring at Sam with hooded eyes, the glittering heat in them stealing the rest of Sam's breath and just like that, Sam's rock hard with need-

So raw and wanting, it burns him and he's clinging to Dean's shoulders, begging for more, his lips swollen, almost bruised with the fierceness of Dean's mouth, his chest heaving at the rush of feelings racking through his tingling skin and he's swooning, terrified and exhilarated at the same time.

Dean's kisses leave him breathless, frantic.

Dean threads his fingers through Sam's hair, pulling back his head and those lips are on him, nipping and sucking at his throat, and shivers are cresting through now, can't stop them because holy shit, that makes him hot-

The tongue sliding up to his earlobe, nibbling there before whispering in with hot breath, "First a shower and then-"

And he's so fucking _hungry_ for Dean that he can't think, just needs to do what Dean says so he can have him, and he's lurching to his feet, yanking on Dean's hand to pull him up, _move, goddamn it, hurry_, _shower, yeah, wash first and then we can-_

Dragging Dean to the bathroom where he flips on the light and sees the claw-iron tub, a huge monster of a thing that takes up most of the floor and when they catch each other's eyes, Dean shrugs and Sam leans in, twists on the taps, letting the rust colored water run its course to clear before stopping up the drain and starting it to fill.

Surprisingly, the water level increases quickly, the well's got a fast pump, and soon enough, the tub is filled with a steamy, deliciously warm soak that beckons to them.

"You think there's room?" Sam asks, skeptical but Dean gives him a gentle push, "We'll make room."

And Sam steps in, groaning at the heat of it and sinks down, relaxing into the soothing warmth around his sore, aching muscles and Dean splashes in front of him, sits between Sam's legs and leans back onto the solid chest, letting his head loll on the broad shoulder behind him.

"God, this is freaking heaven." Sam mumbles and Dean moans in agreement, running his hands over Sam's submerged calves and up to his bent knees. They rest for a few minutes before Sam pushes Dean forward and lathers a washcloth up with soap from the dish, swirling the cloth over Dean's shoulders and back, scrubbing gently and then tugs Dean back down so he can wash his arms and chest. The rough cloth on Dean's tender nipples hardens them into nubs and Sam smiles when Dean arches up to his hand, wanting more.

"You like that, Dean? You like when I play with your nipples?" Sam breathes into Dean's ear and circles the cloth over the tight buds again, making Dean shiver out his answer. He drops the cloth and rubs the tip of the soap over one hard nub and Dean's head falls back, eyes closed, breath coming in short gasps, "'s good, Sammy."

And he lets his fingers play over the other nipple, watching the pleasure slide across Dean's face as he loses himself in the tingling feelings-

Sam works his way down, rubbing the soap over Dean's abdomen, fingers whirling intricate designs in the suds before going lower, skating through the wet hair below Dean's belly button, sudsing it up into a bubbly lather and scrubbing with fingernails, making Dean grunt in pleasure and spread his legs obscenely, Sam holding back a whimper because he's got his brother right where he wants him, wide open and pliant and it's all Sam can do not to shove him over the side of the tub and take him right here-

He slides a hand down further, feathers over Dean's dick with fingertips, earning a groan of want, a thrust up of hips before Sam circles loose and light around the bottom of Dean's shaft, gliding up and down, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head before dragging the skin low-

And fuck, Dean's breath is hitching and stuttering in his chest, louder with every pull up and slide down of Sam's hand-

"God, Sammy, feels so _good_-" Dean's head is thrown back onto his shoulder, mouth curved into a sweet smile, long expanse of throat so white and unblemished that Sam's mouth is watering for it. He cups Dean's hair, holding him in place and mouths at the delicious skin, so smooth and sweet he can't help himself, has to kiss and he moans with each press of lips, the honey of it dizzying his mind as he works his way along the soft earlobe and hard jaw line. He can't help himself, has to suck and he's marking Dean, small purple bruises easily hidden by Dean's stubble and Jesus, Dean's _letting_ him and Sam needs more, needs it all, sucking harder, biting into Dean's flesh with fierce teeth, making Dean moan with desire-

Dean leans back into it, lifting a hand to urge Sam's head closer, soft noises working out of his throat as Sam forges a trail into his skin. His breathing becomes uneven, ragged as Sam works his cock and he reaches his other hand down to intertwine his fingers with Sam's, tightening their grip around his shaft as he bucks his hips up, thrusting himself into the heat of palm around him, the rough bite from Sam's teeth giving sharp picks of pain, making Dean squirm and twitch, unable to sit still against the assault.

Dean turns his face towards Sam, eyes half-lidded, glazed over with passion and Sam swoops down, captures the sweet mouth, shoving the soft lips apart and diving in, tongue wild and searching, finding Dean's and sliding alongside, seductive and twisting, jolts of fire shooting through Sam's belly at the feel. Dean groans around him, half-turns his body so he can get closer, let Sam in deeper, hand sliding up through Sam's hair, clutching and reining him in, holding on tight. Dean's sideways now, laying on Sam's chest and belly with most of his weight, hitching his hips forward into Sam's palm. Their combined hands drag up and down on Dean's dick, tightens and releasing with each pull and Sam's other hand slides down along Dean's back, curving over the slope of hip and around to caress the firm ass.

Sam breaks the kiss abruptly and pulls back, staring down into Dean's lust filled eyes, needing to see-

He lets his finger slide between the crevice of Dean's ass cheeks, searching for the small, sweet hole quivering there and he circles around it, watching Dean's face, his eyes as he does it, hungry for every expression, every nuance floating across his face and he pushes in, sudden and swift. There's a pulse of pain in Dean's eyes, eyebrows come together in a small frown and the deliciously plump lower lip is caught between white teeth as a groan pulls out of his mouth.

Dean's legs are splayed wide and Sam hooks his knee under Dean's left thigh, lifting it up and out of the way, spreading Dean wider, laying him open so Sam has better access and Dean's at his mercy now, nowhere to hide and Sam spears in deep with his finger, jerking a slow drag on Dean's cock at the same time, angle's wrong and his wrist behind Dean's ass gives a sear of pain but doesn't matter, totally worth it because Dean's reaction is fucking awesome-

Dean's hand releases Sam's, flying out to grip the side of the tub with clenching fingers, the gasp of bliss and the buck of Dean's hips tells Sam he's hit it, that one spot that's sending Dean soaring into outer space and the broken whimper, "Jesus Christ, Sam!" is so sweet and good-

It fills Sam with satisfaction because _he's_ done this, reduced Dean to a puddle of lust, quivering desire that can do nothing else but twitch against Sam's fingers as he works deep inside him.

Sam settles into a staccato rhythm, _stab in, pull out, drag up and down_ and Dean's eyes are closed tight, lost in the feeling of Sam's hands on him, hot breath huffing out, chest racking with each deep pull and Dean's ass-

_Jesus_, is grinding down on his fingers with each plunge in and holy shit, Sam can't wait much longer-

"God, Dean, come here, come here-" And he's pulling the plug out of the drain, letting the liquid swirl away cause he's gonna fucking drown if he tries this in a tub full of water, and he's sliding down the porcelain, head on the ledge now, urging Dean around and up, bringing him close, knees bent into Sam's armpits, hands slapping down onto the tub behind him and his dick is bobbing into Sam's face, just where he wants it, red and swollen and so fucking delicious-

Sam pokes out his tongue, licking across the head, the velvet skin so clean tasting it's making him ravenous for more and he's dipping and sliding along the slit, fingers still in Dean's ass, just the tips, having slid out as Dean moved and Sam waits, bides his time because it's gonna be the fucking best Dean's ever felt-

He wraps his other palm around the bottom of Dean's thick shaft, squeezing tight and dragging up, flicking his wrist with a determined wave, dragging the skin up to the head and down, slow and steady, tongue flicking out to lick at the underside with each downward drag. Dean's trembling above him, both with stiffness of position and with arousal, his arms next to Sam's head are shaking, the veins popping along the forearms, so fucking hot it makes Sam swoon-

Sam opens his mouth wide and holds on fierce, diving upward onto Dean's dick, taking as much of the length in as he can, his throat twitching against the intrusion but he doesn't care, swallows hard and pulls back, lunging forward and sucking hard-

Dean throws back his head as he rucks helplessly against that pulling mouth, "Jesus, fuck, Sam-"

He loosens his sucking lips, letting Dean ease out of his mouth before he pulls in a breath and boom, he battens upward, shoving his fingers deep into Dean's ass at the same time and Dean doesn't know whether to shove forward or lurch back, caught in the moment, shivering against him and hanging on for dear life, whimpering low in his throat like he can't even form words-

"Unnnhhh" is all Dean can manage, the forearms surrounding Sam's head twitch against his face and Dean's huffing out ragged breath, twin spots of color burning high up on his cheeks and when Sam sucks him in again, Dean bucks ahead, rolling his hips onto Sam's fingers when the mouth releases him and with each sway, Sam hits up against that bundle of nerves-

The noises Dean's making in his throat, deep barks of pleasure with each plunge of Sam's fingers, are so fucking _sweet_-

His legs are trembling around Sam's ribs trying to stay in position and when Sam lifts his knees behind him, Dean collapses down, sits heavy on Sam's thighs, on top of Sam's hand, Dean's fingers gripping death-tight on the rim of the tub-

Sam sets a good pace, staring up at Dean as he works him, and Dean's eyes never leave his face, a look of fascination in his gaze as he watches the slide of his cock in and out of Sam's lips-

Sam lets Dean's dick pop out of his mouth, chasing it before swallowing it back down and earning a gasp of delight from his entranced brother, "Fuck, Sam, your _mouth_, feels so good-"

He opens up his throat, relaxes against the stiff flesh, mumbling against the fullness and Dean thrusts in suddenly, deep and Sam swallows him down-

Dean's hand is in his hair now, sliding in and gripping tight, pulling Sam's head forward as he shoves in again, deep and hard, and Dean's voice is a ragged encouraging whisper, "That's it, take it, take it all-"

Faster, he moves, bobbing his head up and down, the taste of Dean's cock in his mouth dizzying him, swirling in his head and making him hungry, so fucking hungry for more, for all of Dean-

His tongue slurps and circles, laving along the bottom of Dean's shaft with every pull out and arching around the tip, licking the pearly drops from the warm slit with every suck in, fingers still plunging into Dean's ass deep-

Dean's whimpering now, hips going bullet fast, pounding into Sam's mouth at a dizzying rate until Sam can't lick or suck anymore, all he can do now is round his lips, be a hole for Dean to fuck into and that's ok because soon, Dean's gonna explode and Sam's gonna be right there, drinking it all down-

And he called that right because Dean's bucking in and freezing, thighs shaking to all hell and he's shattering, twitching and rolling in, and Sam feels the first spurt, hot and tangy, hit the back of his tongue and Jesus Christ-

He swallows it down, the flavor of it filling his head, his mouth with the taste of Dean and fuck, that's about the best tasting thing he's ever had and it's freaking hot as hell, sliding down in a thick syrup, bitter and sweet at the same time, all Dean, his fucking soul's in there and Sam can't get enough-

Drinks him dry until Dean's hand is pulling back on his hair, trying to stop the suction pulling at his insides and he's collapsing forward, hand slapped onto Sam's chest, limp onto one side and pulling in deep gulps of air.

"God, Dean, tastes so fucking _good_-" And Sam pulls out his fingers, planting a kiss on the tip of Dean's dick and getting a half-hearted buck up from Dean's hips in response.

Dean groans, "Fuck, my legs, man, cramping like crazy." and he's holding on to the tub, trying to stand up but his legs don't hold and he collapses back down, "Shit, weak as a kitten-"

And Sam scoots up, gets his feet under him and stands, pulling Dean up with him. He gets them both out of the tub and tries to dry them, tries rubbing Dean's skin pink with one of the thick towels off the linen shelf but when Dean palms against Sam's dick, now a throbbing red, poking into the air between them, Sam can't wait any longer.

"Not here-" Sam's gasping out at Dean's touch, "want you on your knees, on that thick rug outside-"

And he manhandles a very wet Dean out the door-

#

#

He can't seem to stop kissing his brother-

The soft lips, the erotic swirl of tongue on his, jolts sparks of heat through his body, he feels the snap of it on his spine and his nerve endings tingle with it-

Too much, too delicious and each taste is sweeter, deeper and more Dean, filling Sam's head with memories, with here and now and Christ, he can't get _enough_-

He's back-walking Dean across the floor, their mouths clinging to each other in a hungry dance, bodies still wet from the bath, slick and glistening as Sam maneuvers them into the living room, falling to his knees and taking Dean down with him, running his hands all over the firm muscles, the damp skin and he breaks the kiss, licking away trickles of water from Dean's neck and chest.

He pushes Dean back on the carpet and stares down at him, Christ, so hot like this, everything he imagined, so fucking handsome and warm and _there_, surrounded by the plush white of the thick shag rug, green eyes huge and wanting, licking those lip, asking for more of Sam's kisses-

Dean's hands are everywhere, all over him, sliding over his abdomen and raking across his nipples, up to his shoulders, pulling him down, mouths hitting hard and rough, kissing the breath right out of him and he's so fucking _ready_-

"Want you, man, need you-" He's whimpering against Dean's mouth and he pulls back, urges Dean over and up onto his knees, his brother rolling willingly, up on his elbows and spreading wide, opening for him-

He spits into a palm and runs it over his dick, slicking himself up good and spits again, pushing fingers inside of Dean, making sure he's open and relaxed still and he steels himself, knows how much this part hurts and he's taking up position, pushing himself in, gentle but firm, a nice steady line-

Feels Dean's muscles clench, hears the harsh intake of breath against the pain, "Fuck, Sam!" and the labored gasps of Dean trying to relax himself but Sam doesn't stop, just keeps pushing in, slow but constant-

"Ahhh, burns like hell, man!" Dean's wheezing out the words now, hands clenched tight in the rug, thighs shaking with tension, "Jesus, feels like a fucking tree splitting me in two, unnggh, slow, go slow-"

But Sam doesn't, can't because it'll only hurt worse, just gotta keep going and he grabs Dean's hips, pulling him backwards so he can get in deeper-

And suddenly, he's buried in there, inside his brother's ass and Christ, it's good, so fucking hot and good, and he rests, letting Dean breathe, letting Dean's body adjust and trying to get the feeling back in his dick because the tight squeeze is cutting off the blood flow and Sam flexes inside, earning a harsh gasp out of the rigid body under him.

They breathe together, bodies moving as one and Sam feels Dean give inside, feels the loosening of pressure, the softening of muscles and he taps at Dean's hip, "Alright?"

Dean nods, words a harsh whisper, "Do it."

And Sam slides out almost all the way and eases back in, shit, Dean's so freaking tight in there, so snug and hot, it's all Sam can do not to slam in, split his brother wide open and fuck him good and proper-

"Holy crap, Sam, hurts, man-"

"It gets better, Dean, just relax." And he pulls out again, smooths back in, and again, changing the angle slightly, trying to hit-

And Dean jerks forward, crying out in pleasure, "God, Sam, right there, right _there_!"

And Sam obliges, hitting the bundle of nerves over and over as Dean bucks and twists against him-

Dean's fingers are relaxing now, not clenching but sliding through the white fur, a sensuous pull, grip and hold on with each thrust forward, release and slide with each yank back and grip again, like it's Dean's only hold on the world and if he lets go, he'll be lost forever.

The feel of him, though, so hot inside, so tight, clinging and hanging on like a second skin, opening up when Sam fills him and then releasing him, setting him free with every backward pull, groaning at the emptiness left behind, has Sam wanting more, so much more-

Dean's fingers work the fiber of the rug like it's Sam's hair he's tugging on, dragging and yanking, the tendons flexing and curling under the tan skin and Dean's sweating in the heat of the fire and passion, his back slick with it, sliding against Sam's chest as he coils his body around Dean's-

Christ, this is the most awesome fucking feeling in the world, bucking into his brother fierce and rough, the tunnel surrounding him enveloping him in white heat, swirling and fogging his brain with the clench of it and he looks down, watches Dean's ass stretch as he pushes in, pulls out and holy _shit_-

Faster, he's gotta move faster because the fire in his belly is freaking building, heating him up from the inside out until he's burning with need, end goal in sight and fuck, he wants to _see_ Dean's face, kiss those gorgeous lips when he shoots deep into Dean's ass-

Wants to watch when Dean comes, wants to see it on his face, in those green eyes, wants to be right there with Dean when he loses control and shoots his load all over himself-

With a grunt of urgency, he pulls out suddenly and Dean gives a moan of dismay, whining that he's gonna die if Sam doesn't finish him and Sam's hands are at his hips, nudging him over onto his back, shoving his legs up to his chest and entering him with an easy slide and a resounding smack of balls against flesh, stealing Dean's breath away as he hits home and they stare into each other, a lustful grin playing over Sam's mouth as he bends to steal a kiss.

He battens down, pushing Dean's lips apart and plunging his tongue in deep, sliding up against Dean's like slick butter and sucking down the taste into his throat, moaning because it's the most delicious fucking thing he's ever had, bar none, and he wants more, wants it all-

He grabs Dean's hand and pushes it over his head, fingers twisting and curling around and now Dean's gripping him like he did the rug, clenching and flexing with each inward thrust and Sam's giving it all to him now, pounding in hard because he's so close, so fucking close and Dean's so goddamn hot and tight-

Dean's grunting in his mouth with each thrust, other hand raking over Sam's back and hip, urging him to go harder, faster and his hips buck up to meet Sam's, halfway point and making Sam go in deeper with each plunge-

"Jesus, _fuck,_ Dean-" Sam can barely breathe, between kissing that sweet mouth and fucking into that tight, hot, hole, it's like his breath is gone, didn't need it anyway because he's pretty sure he's as close to heaven as he's ever been and if he dies now, right here, buried in his brother, then at least he's done all he ever wanted, answered the last need of his heart.

"Harder, Sammy, Jesus, fucking _harder_-" The voice doesn't even sound like Dean, it's rough and worked over, rasp of fingernails over a metal file and he's gasping out the words like it hurts, like it's all he can manage, his eyes glued to Sam's, staring up in hunger, in want as Sam does just that, splits him wide open with a fierce buck of his hips and Dean tosses back and forth, so hard Sam almost gets thrown but he grips hard and hangs on-

And Dean's dick is a solid bone, digging into his stomach with each hit in, the wet smear across his belly button and hair underneath sticking and pulling, making him feel so fucking dirty, so steamy in his own skin that he wants to swallow Dean down, suck him dry, fill his belly with the honey taste because he knows what Dean tastes like now and he just wants more-

Sweet and tangy, the sweat and hot musk will fill his mouth and his throat, the thick pearls sliding on down and sweet Christ, he wants his tongue everywhere on this body, can't get enough of Dean, can never get enough-

Shove again, deep inside and Dean's answering bark of pleasure means he's hitting that sweet spot, sending shots of electricity through Dean's balls and belly, and Sam hangs onto Dean's hand tight, lost in the rhythm, lost in the feeling, the hot slip-slap of flesh fills the air, the harsh breath, the smell of sex, heavy and fragrant, swooning his head until he can't think of anything else, just Dean, just here and now-

He grabs Dean's cock, jerks upward and Dean gives a shout of pleasure and when he does it again, down and up, Dean stiffens, whole body raising off the bed and rucking up toward Sam, muscles rigid and shaking and the hard dick in his palm gives a throb and he feels Dean come, sweet Christ, that's the fucking hottest thing he's ever felt in his palm is his brother's dick jolting and then erupting, the thick heat of it pulsing over his hand, slicking his path as he jerks up again, pulling every drop out, watching Dean's face-

Sweet Jesus, so fucking hot and beautiful, a slash of almost pain across Dean's eyes as orgasm hits, the frown of pleasure as he holds tight and then releases, and his expression relaxes, peaceful and blissed out, chest heaving with gasping breath and twitches of aftershocks rolling through his belly.

The clenching of Dean's ass on his dick does the job and Sam's growling out his love for Dean as he reaches the pinnacle, the peak of the mountain and hovers there, heat flicking over him, up his back and down his legs before the dulcet twinge in his belly rolls over and he's cresting, breaking on the waves, shooting his load deep in Dean's ass and hanging on tight, not able to do anything else but let his dick go and Christ, feels like Dean's sucking on his cock, he's so tight around him, bearing down with hungry muscles.

"Fuck, _fuck_" and he's giving half-hearted pushes in, getting the last dregs before he pulls out and should really rest, cuddling up against Dean would totally not suck right about now but he can't, has to taste-

And he's moving down, licking up Dean's seed with swirls of his hot tongue and Good Christ, could it be any sweeter, any more delectable? With a moan, he keeps at it, lapping up all he can find, drops of tasty pearls all over Dean's belly and he doesn't stop, can't stop until there's no more, Dean's all clean and Sam looks up, meets Dean's wide eyes and open mouth with a satisfied smile.

"Ok, Sam, if I could, I would totally have a fucking hard on right about now cause watching you lick come off my stomach is about the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen...talk about giving me something to dream about, man-"

And Sam moves up, leans over and covers Dean's mouth with his, letting him taste himself and Dean swallows him down, sucking in his breath and giving it back until they're rocking against each other's mouths, lost in the flavor, the feel of each other-

#

#

The snow is still falling heavy outside, no signs of slowing and Sam stands naked at the window, pulling back the curtain to look out. Dean's found a working radio in the kitchen and he's playing with the dials, trying to get a clear station.

Broken words come across the speaker, "Worst storm of the season…continue…two more days…snow plows unable…no unnecessary travel…"

Sam looks over at Dean and smiles, "Two more days, huh?"

Dean gives him a grin back, "Now what the hell are we gonna do for two more days?"

Sam drops the curtain and walks over, pulling Dean's naked body up tight against him, "I'm sure we can figure something out."

#

#

-the end-

#

**A/N: ****Lyrics from Star Trek "The Way To Eden" episode (#3.20 Circa 1969) and yes, I know they're wrong, I changed them :D**


End file.
